princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
Princess Snow White is a fictional princess in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs movie. Series Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs One day, Snow White was outside the castle, happily cleaning the floors. While singing, a prince then walks by and heard her voice. He then climbed to see who was singing. Snow White, without noticing that a "stranger" was near her, keeps on singing and after noticing him she runs inside of the castle. Grimhilde, Snow White's stepmother, secretly watches her, then gets jealous of her fairness. So she asks her magic mirror about the fairest person. The mirror says that the queen is fairer, but Snow White is the fairest. Out of rage, the queen summons a huntsman to kill Snow White. The huntsman did not have the heart to do so, so he warns Snow White and kills a pig and brings the pig's heart to the Queen. Meanwhile, Snow White runs for her life. She sees scary things on her way, and then she collapses to the ground and starts to cry. The next morning, Snow White explores with her animal friends and gets led to a small cottage. Snow White enters it and saw tiny tables and chairs with tiny bowls of food. Out of hunger, the princess eats all the food. She gets tired so she goes upstairs and found seven little beds with names carved on it. Snow White lays down by leaving all the beds side by side. Soon, the dwarfs of the cottage appeared, and they saw light inside. Scared, they enter. Soon they got the courage to go to the second floor. But instead of a monster they found Snow White. Snow White wakes up and guesses the names of the dwarfs. The dwarfs allow her to stay, but Grumpy is not sure much. Meanwhile, the huntsman just gave the queen a pig's heart. But soon, the magic mirror reveals that the heart is a pig's heart and Snow White is still alive. Raging, the queen disguised her self as a poor old lady and poisoned an apple. One day, the dwarfs left for work and they warned Snow White to not to open the door to strangers. But then, after the dwarfs left, the evil stepmother came. Snow White accepted her in and the "old lady" gave Snow White apples. Snow White eats the poisoned apple and she gets the sleeping death. The dwarfs arrive and they chase the evil witch. The witch fell off a cliff and is crushed by a boulder. Then, the dwarfs creates a coffin for Snow White. Then, a prince arrives and kisses the young princess, resurrecting her from death. She bids a farewell to the dwarfs and lives happily with the prince. Appearance Snow White has short black hair, black as ebony, lips red as a rose and a skin that is white as snow and brown eyes. Maid dress Snow White wears brown rags, torn here and there with patches. Princess Gown Original Coming soon... New design Snow White wears a red band with a bow in her head. Her dress has a deep blue shade and her sleeves has red tear-shaped marks on them. She has a white collar and her sleeve also has a golden end to it. Her dress also has a golden yellow skirt with white laces in side. Snow White dress.jpg|New design princess gown Snow White's maid form.png|Maid dress original princess form.png|Original princess gown Personality Snow White is a kind and gentle princess, and she is very helpful. Most animals understand her and became her friends. Snow White is forced to stay with a cruel stepmother who is jealous of her white skin. Snow White is also friends with the seven dwarfs. The dwarfs treated her kindly and does not want anything to happen to her. Snow White also respects nature and is a good-hearted person, and she will do anything for anyone, even a stranger who has difficulties. Description Trusting and sweet-natured, Snow White is as kind and gentle as she is fair. Although she is a Princess, her wicked stepmother, the Queen, treats her like a servant, but Snow White never complains. Compassionate and lovely, Snow White delights in cleaning and cooking for the Seven Dwarfs, and is always positive as she prepares for the "someday when her prince will come." Trivia *The name "Snow White" contains two words "snow" and "white". ''This name comes because her skin is white as snow. *Snow White is the only princess resurrected from death. *Her life style with her stepmother is similar to Cinderella's because both of them are treated like servants. *Snow White's princess personality is "Compassionate". *Snow White's web personalities are caring, kind. *Snow White is an first ''Disney heroine and 1st line in official Disney Princess line-up. Category:Disney Princess Category:Snow White Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Royalty